Neal Risks All
by phnxgrl
Summary: Neal Caffery has been released from his short tether. Will he risk his freedom again?


Neal having his natural father back in his life was contemplating his own mortality.

Mozzie was sitting at the table drinking his newest knockoff Whiskey.

"Neal this one is quite good! You need to try it!" Mozzie said placing the glass in his hand.

"Mozzie It is good but adding a bit of butterscotch and it would be better." Neal said using his very sophisticated palette.

"Butterscotch I should have known! Come on Neal You know Sarah will be back from London soon." Mozzie said.

"Yeah I have something for her too" Neal said Showing Mozzie his ankle was clear.

"What is going on the suits took it off you?" Mozzie said in amazement.

"Yeah, My time is up. So the Marshalls took it off this morning." Neal said.

"So you are a free man…So what do you want to do? Where is the first place you want to go?" Mozzie inquired.

"Mozzie I am not going anywhere but to work! Peter has a new embezzling case he needs my help." Neal said putting on his hat. "Lock up when you leave and add a bit more mint to the mix!"

Neal walked into the FBI substation to a thunderous applause.

Neal was surprised when he looked up he saw Peter smiling.

"Ok that is enough…We would not want our civilian consultant to get a big head or anything." Peter said. "Glad to have you Neal! Now let's get to work."

Jones brought up the victim. "It is a scam using the Hudson Life Insurance. These people collect premiums but nobody is getting paid off. They are saying the people have violated their terms. Having looked at the contracts they are not the ones the people originally signed. There are several loopholes which had been added afterwards."

"150,000 victims and no pay outs. They have collected 150 Million in assets. This is the brains of the outfit. Alexander Fredrick. He is 33 went to prodigious schools in the UK. They are strictly an internet company. Which would be fine if they …." Peter said.

"Were not cheating… Neal added. So Peter what is the angle?

"We need a look at the servers. But being swindled is not enough probable cause." Peter said.

"However, They need an auditing company to maintain their ability to conduct business." Diane added.

"They know their books are crooked so they need a crooked auditor which they can bribe." Peter said.

"So what part do you want me to play?" Neal asked.

"You are going to be my assistant. You know auditing procedures pretty well Neal but not good enough to catch these guys. That is why I'm going undercover as your boss." Peter said.

"Finchley and Adams…Huh?" Neal said looking at the business card Peter handed him.

"Right I'm Peter Finchley and you are Mr. Sam Adams." Peter said.

"Ok Mr. Finchley you hav clock appointment with the CEO Alex Fredrick Good luck." Diane said.

"Ok Mr. Adams we need to leave now!" Peter said.

Neal and Peter arrived at the offices of the Hudson Life Insurance Co.

Peter walked up to the receptionist.

"I am Mr. Finchley and this is Mr. Adams we hav clock appt." Peter smoothly said.

"Yes Mr. Fredrick is expecting you." She said as she led them into a large conference room. Seated at the end were three men. Neal recognized two of them. One was the CEO but the other was someone Neal never wanted to see again. The last one was someone he did not know.

They warmly shook hands and Mr. Fredrick made the introductions. "To my left is my COO Stanley Fredrick My brother. And to my Right is Mr. Teller CFO."

Neal now quietly said to Peter 'I think I am blown… Mr. Teller knows me."

"No everything is fine…him knowing you means they can be assured we are crooked as they are." Peter said smiling.

The meeting concluded Mr. Teller approached Neal. "Why don't we have a drink?"

Neal looked at Peter and he nodded.

"Ok Mr. Teller there is a bar around the corner. I know the proprietor." Neal said. While texting Mozzie that he was needed at his bar ASAP!

"Ok lead the way Mr. Adams" Mr. Teller said.

Neal led the man to the bar. Entering Neal glanced at Mozzie who was busy behind the bar.

"What would you gentlemen like? We have a number of fine whiskeys available." Mozzie said.

"Two straight scotches please Bar man." Neal said.

"Single malt or blended?" Mozzie asked.

At this Mr. Teller spoke up. "You can pour your most expensive single mart that you have barkeep."

"Well we have the Glendemming 1956 single malt. I have been keeping for a special occasion." Mozzie said.

"That is fine pour three one for you too barkeep!" Mr. Teller said.

Mozzie uncorked the bottle and pour a dram in each glass. The men all stood and gulped it down. The booze was fire itself but was soon converted to a number of exotic flavors.

"Perfectly sublime!" Mr. Teller said. "Another!"

Mozzie refilled each glass and they downed them together.

"So Mr. Teller what are we celebrating?" Neal asked.

"How you the infamous Mr. Caffery is slumming it in an auditor's position! Oh what irony!" Mr. Teller said.

"I'm just getting background on my next big heist! You can not believe I do not do research?" Neal said. "What better way than to have their companies opens their books to me so I can list all their assets!"

"I have to admit I would not be sad to rip off my boss! He is not a nice guy and neither is his brother! They have a star of Africa Ruby the size of your hand but it I guarded and alarmed very well. It is held in a special vault in his penthouse which only he can activate the elevator." Mr. Teller said. "Are you up to that kind of challenge?"

"As tempting as that offer is I would need to research it more. But we will be seeing much of each other during the audit I will give you and answer later Ok Mr. Teller?" Neal said.

"Fine I would not expect anything less than that from you Mr. Caffery. That is one of the finest single malt I have ever tasted!" Mr. Teller said settling up then leaving.

"Mozzie you really out did yourself I could only barely taste the difference. But most people would not!" Neal said.

"Thank you Neal now about that job…Are you going to take it?" Mozzie asked.

"I will have to run it by Peter first to see what he thinks but it is plenty doable." Neal said as he flipped his hat on his head and rushed off to find Peter.


End file.
